


Everybody Does It

by its_crystal_queer



Series: The Stomach Trials [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 80s Era, Beer, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pizza, Stuffing, amethyst and vidalia get it on while pearl finds her time with rose cut short, and greg is out there somewhere buying more pizzas, for once a fic on this pseud that doesnt include sex, rose is so poly in this she's juggling greg pearl and now garnet, set in the story for steven / we need to talk era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_crystal_queer/pseuds/its_crystal_queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Garnet? It's just me now. Can I come in?”<br/>“Uh... I don't want you to see me like this,” Garnet called, sounding pained.</p><p>(Greg throws a kegger on the beach. Garnet pushes herself too far. Rose gives her some sweet relief.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Does It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redrockbluerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrockbluerock/gifts).



> You can't pass up the opportunity to read this I mean. How often are you gonna stumble across a rosenet stuffing fanfiction anyway  
> This whole fic is dedicated to rrbr since the idea originally came about in a skype convo we were having, a snippet of which can be viewed here: http://i.gyazo.com/883c3d60597f4422e5961613c2b0b0a7.png  
> It's also dedicated to the ppl who read and left comments or nice tumblr tags on my previous fic because clearly there needs to be more stuffing/bloating/burping stuff in the su archive and we're all in need of it. I try and write fics I personally would like to wake up and find on ao3 which is why I brought this idea to life since it wouldn't leave me alone

How did this happen to her?

Garnet sat curled up in her room, clutching her stomach, tears gathering in her eyes. Garnet didn't often cry, but then she didn't often get stomach aches either, and she never _ever_ got bloated (before now, that is).

 

…

 

Greg Universe had mentioned some time ago about throwing a 'kegger' on the beach now that the residents of Beach City had access to it, but Garnet hadn't properly grasped what that meant until the beach was crawling with teens and students looking for a buzz. She could only place a few faces; chiefly Greg, and the pregnant girl Amethyst was always fooling around with (she knew the girl was no fool but it still filled her with relief when she saw she was only drinking lemonade). The rest were strangers, and part of her worried that the humans would find their way into the temple and attempt to access the warp pad. From the corner of her eye she spied Pearl curtly addressing one of the wilder spirits who was trying to drag his boyfriend into the cave for some fun.

Rose had been taken with the idea, of course; being able to interact with humans was always a treat for her, and though it didn't look like she was looking for more human toys to play with she was content with chattering away to them cheerfully while playing with Greg's hair, and earlier Garnet had spied her twirling Pearl a few times to a song with a strong piano melody.

Garnet herself didn't find much joy in parties, as it would seem; Amethyst had found company in Vidalia and some of her friends, as well as sparing the odd banter with Greg when he passed by; Pearl spent the evening juggling trying to impress Rose and trying to keep the slew of party guests from sneaking into their cave; Rose was busy entertaining Greg, Pearl and some of the other party guests who caught her fancy.

It wasn't as hard as the others imagined for Garnet to feel alone, even as a fusion. She folded her arms and stood against the rocks for a while, watching a group of teenagers light a bonfire in the centre of the shore. The tide was far out, so they'd be able to keep it burning for at least a few hours. Tuning into her future vision, she predicted it would eventually cease by around 4am, when the party guests would start to leave in favour of a bar crawl in Empire City or to crash until mid afternoon.

So Garnet looked for some form of entertainment, or something to do that would distract her from the feeling of not quite belonging in the party scene until someone came along to talk to her, whether it be one of the gems or one of the few humans who they were on fairly neutral terms with.

There wasn't much to do from where she was sitting, but when she spotted the pizza boxes balanced rather riskily on one of the flatter rocks jutting out from the cliff face, curiosity got the better of her.

She didn't realise that pizza had quite so much grease until she'd started to eat it. Somehow, she found she didn't actually mind very much. It tasted good and its texture was pleasant. Ruby and Sapphire had always been fond of trying new foods alongside Rose, something which had in turn become ingrained in Garnet as well, so the feeling of the pizza sliding down her throat and nestling in her stomach didn't perturb her at all. In fact, it was really quite comforting having something inside her. She would never really acknowledge how empty it felt to be... well, empty, until she ate. But once she had started she found she liked the sensation far too much.

She glanced around. There were a few people eating, but the box she had opened appeared untouched. Nobody seemed very interested in eating – what was it? Pepperoni, maybe? She couldn't tell for sure, Greg would know – the pizza she had in front of her, more interested in the cans they kept drinking from. It wasn't like Garnet was all that considerate of the feelings of humans in the first place, anyway (not on a personal level, at least. She'd protect them from gem-related problems, but fast food was a trivial thing. If they wanted more, the pizza shop was only a ten minute walk from the beach).

Before she realised, the pizza box sat empty in her lap, and she was sporting a slightly distended stomach. She patted it curiously, and it sat firmly in her hands. Thank goodness for gem-generated clothing. She didn't like the thought of having to explain to Pearl's curious eyes why she was now much heavier than before. Her high waisted pants proved useful in keeping her paunch a little less obvious, at least.

The rock she was sat on had a sister rock beside it that balanced two more pizzas, and instinctively she picked up the next one. This one was missing two slices, but no matter. Nobody else seemed to be paying any mind to it. Rose was dancing with Greg to some synthpop song that Greg's van always seemed to be blaring, Amethyst was off with Vidalia doing something humans called 'French kissing' (although Garnet didn't see anything remotely French about it to be perfectly honest) and Pearl was busying herself with tidying up after the numerous party guests, picking up abandoned paper plates and plastic cups and stuffing them into a plastic bag with a sour expression. Hesitantly Garnet reached into the second box and shoved the first slice of wonderful ham and pineapple pizza into her mouth.

Each slice disappeared one after the other, and by the time the second pizza had disappeared she had a more pronounced curve in her stomach. Things were beginning to feel a little tight now, with an uncomfortable pressure building up, the cause of which she couldn't quite figure out. She made a strained sound and went to put down the empty pizza box when she spied another one sitting under it, dormant from being untouched for so long.

She knew she shouldn't. She knew humans had a limit and therefore gems probably did too, but – heck – it was a party, and Greg told them that parties were supposed to be a time to go a little wild. This was, apparently, Garnet's party urges blooming for the first time.

The third pizza, just plain margherita, was complete in its box, and her stomach gurgled slightly. She ignored the internal protest because really, it was good, and her stomach was probably just weak from not eating much before now. She recalled Ruby and Sapphire used to dine together all the time, but since fusing she hadn't had much time or need to do so; she could handle this. One after the other the slices began to disappear, and by the time she finished the last slice her stomach was very obviously distended.

Garnet rose to stand, and felt heavy around her middle. She put a hand to her stomach and exhaled. She probably shouldn't have eaten the last pizza, because now she was full and she knew it. Still, she wasn't done just yet. She figured it was about time she tried some of the drinks the party guests appeared to be raving about.

As she approached the keg near the rocks she heard a wolf whistle and ignored it until she heard the voice behind it.

“Damn, Garnet, something you ate?”

Garnet turned to glance quizzically at Amethyst, who was eyeing her gut admiringly with a slightly hazy look on her face. Vidalia, who had her hand up Amethyst's shirt, also gave a low whistle and glanced down at her own protruding stomach.

“Geez, you look more pregnant than me,” she agreed, letting out a quick laugh before nipping at Amethyst's neck again. Amethyst laughed breathily, half enjoying Vidalia's kisses and half still laughing at Garnet's stomach. Garnet shrugged coolly, although she felt the beginning of embarrassment welling in her gems.

“Nobody else was eating it.”

“That's what I'm talking about, G,” hooted Amethyst with a wide grin. “Go wild. You drank any beer yet?”

“'m about to.”

“It's gooood,” Amethyst drawled, drawing out the last word with a laugh. “Well, it's bad, but it's kinda good at the same time. It's hard to explain.”

“I'll take your word for it, then.”

 

…

 

Drinking was a big mistake.

If Garnet had used her future vision she would have predicted this, but it was too late now. She shouldn't have been so reckless.

She understood what Amethyst was talking about at least; she didn't particularly enjoy the taste, but the buzz in her head she got with it was well worth it at first. It felt good, bubbly, eye-opening. Everything felt more pleasant and more entertaining. The music felt easier to dance to, the humans easier to tolerate.

...Until she'd finished her third cup and her stomach made a weird groaning sound.

She put a hand to it and after patting the taut surface she realised that she was probably nearing her limit. Gems weren't designed to store copious amounts of food in their physical constructs, so they had a limit to how much they could eat before being forced to retreat to their gems for straining their bodies too much. Typically fusions had larger stomach capacities than singular gems, but Garnet was pretty small for a fusion, so she'd rather not unfuse in front of a crowd of humans and have them staring at Ruby and Sapphire's full bellies. Ruby could probably handle it; she'd tell them where to go. But Sapphire... she had always been much more reserved about such things, and would probably find it extremely humiliating. Garnet couldn't put her through that.

As she stood up, swaying a little due to the combination of the new found weight and the alcohol in her system, Garnet felt the weird pressure in her belly move up to her throat. She stopped walking, belched loudly, and pressed both hands to her mouth in shock. Garnet was relieved to find only a couple of drunk teenagers noticed her outburst since the music was so loud (they simply lowered their cups, burped in agreement and collapsed into peals of laughter). Her cheeks darkened. As Garnet she had never burped before; Ruby had always been fine with doing so if she needed to but Sapphire disliked it, and apparently that shame had become a part of Garnet too. She ducked between crowds and, seeing that Pearl was vacant from her post guarding the temple (apparently she had moved on to Rose, and was sitting in her lap near the bonfire in the centre of the beach by this point), Garnet slipped inside, vowing she would ride out this stupid mistake without passing any more gas. Such a thing was just downright humiliating.

Vidalia and Amethyst had gone back to her place by the time Rose noticed she hadn't seen either Garnet or Amethyst in a while. She stopped nibbling on Pearl's lower lip and glanced around, scanning the beach. Greg had gone to get more pizza (it had seemingly all gone, though she hadn't noticed anyone eating it), giving her some time alone with Pearl, so the latter was disappointed that Rose seemed disinterested.

“Rose?” Pearl prompted, furrowing her brow. “What's the matter?”

“Have you seen Garnet and Amethyst around?” she asked. “I don't think I've seen either of them in a while.”

“Amethyst left with that pregnant girl,” Pearl answered with a frown. “And... I haven't seen Garnet around for a while, actually. I saw her drinking something over there before, though.”

She motioned towards where Garnet had been sat, the empty pizza boxes strewn nearby. Rose scooped Pearl up and set her on her feet, brushing off her dress once she let go.

“I'll be back soon, Pearl. I'm going to look for her. She wouldn't just leave, there might be a mission to take care of.”

“Th-Then I'll come with you,” Pearl said quickly, taking her arm. “If it's a mission, you'll need as much help as possible.”

“But won't you miss the party?” Rose asked, surprised. Pearl furiously shook her head.

“I'd much rather be with you,” she insisted. With a shrug, Rose headed towards the temple, Pearl at her side. Garnet's gems still felt warm, signalling that she had not long escaped there, and Rose knocked on her door.

“Garnet? Are you in there?”

There was silence for a few moments, and Rose pressed her ear to the door.

“I don't think she's there, Rose,” Pearl hissed, and Rose motioned for her to be quiet for a little longer, straining to hear some sort of noise. At first it was silent. Then, as she was ready to give up, she heard the faintest hiccup, and a soft gasp as the gem responsible for the noise desperately attempted to conceal it.

“Garnet, are you okay? Is there a mission?” Rose asked. When she was met with silence she sighed. “Garnet, I know you're in there.”

“Leave me be,” said Garnet loudly, before hiccuping again. Rose frowned.

“Garnet, are you _drunk_?” she exclaimed, incredulous.

There was a pause, before Garnet said, “Yeah, s'pose a little...”

“Oh dear.” Rose turned to Pearl, who looked just as confused. “Pearl, you go back to the party. I'm going to stay with Garnet for little while, to make sure she's all right. I think this is her first time drinking, so...”

“Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?” Pearl asked, though she was slightly relieved (though she refused to drink excessively, she had seen Amethyst vomit before after drinking, so she didn't want to stick around to witness Garnet doing the same). Rose nodded.

“Just wait near the bonfire. Sit with Greg if you can find him! I'll be back once I know Garnet will be all right.”

Hesitantly Pearl left, and Rose turned her attention back to the door.

“Garnet? It's just me now. Can I come in?”

“Uh... I don't want you to see me like this,” Garnet called, sounding pained.

“Please, Garnet. Will you open up?”

Several long moments passed before the seal appeared to signal the opening of the door, and when Rose stepped inside she spotted Garnet and stared.

She lay slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. Her hand lay flat against her stomach, which was very visibly distended by this point, and her expression was pained, tears in the corners of her eyes.

“Oh, Garnet,” gasped Rose, kneeling down beside her. “What happened to you?”

“Stomach ache,” she grunted, holding onto her aching belly. “I ate and drank, and now it hurts...”

“You poor thing,” Rose said softly. “Just how much did you consume?”

“Three pizzas. Some beer. My stomach won't stop fizzing,” she confessed, feeling her face heat up. She wouldn't have admitted to being in pain any other time, but the buzzing effect of the beer seemed to have loosened the watershed on her inner struggles.

“I don't think it's fizzing so much as it's digesting, Garnet,” Rose pointed out with a laugh. “So you have indigestion?”

Garnet hiccuped and groaned. “Something like that.” She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, face screwed up. “There's this weird pressure in my stomach... it keeps trying to come out.”

“You need to be sick?” Rose asked uncertainly. Garnet shook her head.

“N-No, it's not that... it's all the gas,” she muttered, taking a few deep breaths. Rose's face dawned in understanding.

“Oh, you need to burp? You should go ahead and do it then. It'll make you feel a lot better, honestly.”

“I can't,” Garnet choked out, feeling more and more ridiculous by the minute. Rose didn't seem to take that for a proper answer.

“Sure you can! It's easy. Look here.”

She made an exaggerated show of what looked like a gulping motion. For a few moments she held onto her stomach with one hand, the other resting on her hip pointedly. Then she burped, slightly forced but still firmly; Garnet cringed a little, and Rose beamed proudly.

“See? You can do it just from swallowing air. You're already halfway there, you just have to let it happen. You've been holding back, haven't you?”

“I can't do it on my own,” Garnet said, frustrated that she couldn't seem to get the point across to Rose. “It's humiliating... I just can't.”

“Sapphire never could, either,” Rose said with a smile. She sat down against the wall too, and pulled Garnet onto her lap. Garnet hiccuped again and Rose smiled into her shoulder. “She was always much too embarrassed, to the point of hurting herself... Ruby was good at it, though.”

“I'm not them,” Garnet insisted with a scowl.

“I know that. You're you. A little of both, or something in between, or something even better. You're embarrassed, but it doesn't mean you can't do it. Maybe you just need a little help.”

She began to rub Garnet's stomach gently, and the touch felt oddly soothing. Garnet exhaled slowly, but the euphoric feeling didn't last for long before the touches gained more pressure. Rose started to knead the sides of Garnet's stomach, feeling for places taut with air, and began to push down, and before long Garnet could feel the familiar bubbly feeling in her throat.

“Rose, stop,” she gasped warningly.

“This is to make you feel better, Garnet,” Rose said firmly, continuing to press down. She let out a large belch that seemed to startle Rose as much as it did Garnet; she hid her face in her hands, wanting to sink into the ground.

“See? Wasn't that easy?” Rose asked cheerfully. Garnet said nothing, still burning with shame, and Rose felt bad that Garnet was so ashamed of burping in front of her. After all, they'd been together for thousands of years, and what she was getting Garnet to do was only a natural bodily function, so what was the problem? She pressed a kiss to Garnet's neck, trying to reassure her.

“It's okay, you know,” she said gently. “You don't have to be embarrassed, I just want you to feel better, Garnet. I know having indigestion isn't fun, and drinking beer on top of that probably made things a little worse. But you can get through this if you just let me help you.”

“I just feel so useless being reduced to this,” Garnet mumbled, head still resting in her hands. “Stupid, stupid... I shouldn't have let myself get so carried away.”

“Everybody does at some point, Garnet,” Rose offered. “I have, and I know Amethyst has. Pearl isn't that keen on food, we both know that, but still... everyone goes overboard at parties, that's what Greg says! I'm sure you're not the first, you know?”

“And would you do this with _him_?” she asked, and she didn't mean for it to sound so bitter. “If Greg were in my situation right now, would you do this for him?”

Rose appeared caught off guard by this question, before her face twitched into a smile.

“Are you _jealous_ , Garnet?”

“Course not.”

“Pearl gets jealous ever so easily,” Rose sighed, hands roaming Garnet's enlarged belly dreamily. “And Amethyst does too, though she pretends she doesn't. But you – you've never told me so before.” She laughed, and Garnet's gems pulsed at the sound. “Does it bother you?”

“Sometimes,” she admitted. She knew if she were completely sober she would never have made such a tactless comment, never mind outwardly admitting she was jealous of lowly Greg Universe to an extent. But something about the situation and the atmosphere – Rose massaging her aching gut while murmuring sweet encouragements to her – just felt so intimate. She couldn't help herself.

“Well, I don't know.” Garnet let out a large burp as Rose pressed down on a softer spot, and Rose smiled again as Garnet's hands flew to cover her mouth. “Maybe, if he was in as much discomfort as you. He _is_ courting – sorry, dating me, you know.”

Garnet said nothing, mostly because she knew if she did she would say something silly and give more reason for Rose to laugh. Rose was currently rubbing Garnet's full stomach with slightly less ferocity, though she still continued to rub in the hope of relieving Garnet further. It was a strange situation, and Garnet should still feel mortified, but it was becoming a little easier to breathe. Her stomach continued to churn uneasily, and she belched once more, groaning afterwards.

“How long until it goes away?”

It really wasn't in Garnet's nature to whine, but the pain was so mildly uncomfortable that it was downright irritating, and the beer proved to be bringing out sides of her she never wanted Rose to see, which was contributing to the misery she felt. Though Rose knew better than to tell her this, her pouting face really was adorable.

“Soon, Garnet, soon, I promise,” she murmured, peppering Garnet's cheek with kisses. “You're going to be okay. Once most of the air is out, it won't settle your stomach immediately, but it will definitely help. I can probably ask Greg get some of those antacid things as well... they'll definitely help-”

“No, don't tell anyone about this,” Garnet said, hiccuping and palming her aching belly. “Please, Rose.”

“I won't tell him they're for you,” Rose insisted. “But they really will help.”

She hugged Garnet tightly, hands patting her large belly.

“I have to say, though, I'm impressed you managed to stretch yourself this far. You must be at your limit.” Rose's voice had an admiring quality. “It was good of you not to unfuse, Garnet. I don't know how I would have convinced Sapphire to relieve herself of all the gas in her stomach. I doubt I would have been able to. At least I was able to help you.”

“I wouldn't unfuse just because I ate too much,” Garnet deadpanned, punctuated with a burp. She allowed her hands to curve around her lower stomach. “And it was stupid of me to push myself this far. If I had just ignored the last pizza-”

“Oh, hush. Don't worry about that now,” Rose sighed, snuggling into Garnet's back and patting the taut belly in front. “You'll be all right soon. You just have to ride it out. And doesn't it feel better now that you've burped out some of that air?”

Truthfully, Garnet did feel her stomach had gone down a tiny bit.

“Suppose.”

“What are you like?” Rose chuckled, burying her head into Garnet's shoulder and kissing it clumsily. “Stubborn no matter what...”

Eventually sleeping off the alcohol in her system beat being kept awake by stomach pains, and Garnet grew limp in her arms, emitting a couple of soft snores that sent Rose into a fit of giggles. She scooped Garnet up (noting how much heavier she was with the full belly) and decided to let her rest in her room, where she'd be a lot more comfortable than on the hard floors of her own room. Making sure the fusion was no longer wincing in pain, she pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, then to her grumbling stomach, before leaving the room and exiting the temple.

She spotted Pearl on the sand, who was trying very hard not to lose her patience with a tipsy Greg, and called her name. She jumped to her feet immediately, grateful to have escaped another round of Greg's obnoxious drunk serenades.

“Rose! How's Garnet doing?” she asked, oblivious to all that had gone down behind the temple door. Rose smiled warmly and took Pearl's hand.

“She'll be fine, Pearl. I wouldn't worry.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Slam dunks this fic into the sin bin  
> This belongs in the trash but yall are gonna read it anyway so
> 
> (Also I get that Vidalia is pregnant in this fanfic but I'm a firm believer in bisexual Vidalia having a casual sexy relationship w Amethyst because Marty treats her like shit and she deserves much better am I RIGHT)


End file.
